Rewrite:Captive
by poppincupcakes12
Summary: On the night they were to take harry to the order, everyone took the poly juice potion not realizing what waited for them. Hermione took off with Kingsley but the struggle to make it to the burrow was cut short. Draco x Hermione
1. Chapter 1:Captured

Summary: On the night they were to take harry to the order, everyone took the poly juice potion not realizing what waited for them. Hermione took off with Kingsley but the struggle to make it to the burrow was cut short. They thought they grabbed the real harry, but it turns out they grabbed Hermione instead. Draco x Hermione

A/N: This is a rewirte/continueation on my story Captive. I have a few warning for this story, one is that if you dont like volince then don't read. :) and if you paid attention to the rating you'd notice its rated M, meaning there is some laungue, volicence, and some sexual scenes. now if you don't mind this stuff then please feel free to carry on :) I take all comments, even negative ones I really dont mind them. And I will anwser questions you may have. Also i'm late on putting up a chapter then please dont commment and be like "WHERE IS IT" send me a personal message and I will awnser it. Now I will try my best to awnser most of your guys comments, and interact as much as possible. THANKS EVERYONE :) and for those of you that stuck with me, you guys ROCK, (the people who first read captive, and decided to still read this story even know I didnt finish my last version) I really mean it I love you guys, and I wish you all the best lives. Now one more thing, I really feel bad for the last verion of captive. I rushed through most of it, and wasnt really feeling it so I stoppped it all together without any warning. Now I promise you guys that I will finish this story and I will not rush this one.

*sorry for any mistakes in this chapter if there is even any, I have a spell chekcer but sometimes it dosnt live up to its paltenshal.*

This chapter is mostly the same as the first chapter of the orignal version of captive, but I changed a few things.

Captive

Chapter One: Imposter

There was no use they were surrounded, everywhere she looked there were death eaters. Green lights flew past her every few seconds trying to hit her. Kingsley suddenly wiped his head around to face her; a look of panic spread across his face. Before she could ask him what's wrong, they began hurdling towards the ground. "Hermione!" She heard Kingsley scream as they slammed hard into the ground

She slowly cracked open her eyes, 'Am I alive' she thought to herself as she tried to concentrate on her surroundings. Kingsley was covered in gravel and dirt, he looked lifeless just lying there. "Kingsley! Are-are you alright? Say something!" Hermione yelled trying to get Kingsley to stir.

She slowly helped herself up off the rocky ground and immediately felt pain shoot through her arm causing her to fall back down. She took another glance at Kingsley, with a spike of hope she slowly tried to get herself up again, but this time only with one hand. After seceding in getting in a sitting position, she began to stand and wobbled over to him. "Kingsley?" She lent down and lightly shook his arm, "Hey, come on get up."

Kingsley stated to stir and violently opened his eyes. "Her-Hermione? Wha- what happen?"

"Oh thank god!" She said as she flung her arms around him.

"Ow!" Kingsley said as she squeezed the life out of him.

"Oh! Sorry." She took her arms off him, "I thought you died." She mumbled.

"Its-"Kingsley got interrupted by a voice both of them didn't recognize.

"Hey! I found him!"

"Go get 'em! Now! We need to take 'em back to the dark lord!" Another deep male voice said.

Before Hermione could say or do anything she was hit by a stunning spell. She felt hopeless not being able to do anything as the two men came over to her and grabbed her violently off the ground, stunning Kingsley in the process.

...

All she remembered as she woke was that two guys were arguing about who to take her to first, and then everything going black. She had no clue where she was at the moment but she could hear voices talking close by. "Are you even sure that's Harry Potter?" She could hear a woman's voice say.

"Ma'am I'm not hundred percent sure, but it looks a lot like 'em."

"Yes, but as you said before there were more Potters then just one, so there is a big chance it's not him." She heard the woman's voice say.

Another female voice chimed into the conversation, only this voice she recognized almost instantly. It was Bellatrix's voice. "Well Cissy there's only one way to find out." Hermione froze as she heard heels hitting the floor coming her way. "Now." She said as she grabbed her hair and made her look at her, "Care to say anything?" Bellatrix's words spat all over her face. When Bellatrix's heard no reply, she took her unoccupied hand and smashed Hermione's face. Bellatrix licked her dried lips as she took out her dagger, trying to scare Hermione into talking.

Hermione just whimpered as Bellatrix dragged the knife across her face, cutting a clean cut across her cheek. Hermione felt her face starting to tingle. Bellatrix smirked as Hermione's original face started to make its way to the surface.

"Ha! Look! It's not Potter!" 'Crap' Hermione thought the poly-juice potion must be warring off. "Ha! Cissy look, it's an imposter after all!" Bellatrix chanted with joy.

The male came into Hermione's view, he had a long black cloak on, and his hair was a mess. He had a very rough appearance "And it's that girl I reckon, the one that is traveling around with the Potter boy."

"Well Cissy what shall we do to her?" Bellatrix asked, as she dropped Hermione onto the floor, and pulled out her wand.

Narcissa looked appalled, why did she have to make this decision. She took a quick glance at Hermione, and looked Bellatrix in the eye, "Let's put her in the cellar till we find out what we could use her for."

"Dolohov! Put the girl in the cellar!" Bellatrix yelled and walked out of the dark room.

Narcissa looked at Dolohov, "Just put her in the cellar, we will find out what to do later."

Dolohov nodded his head, and griped Hermione by the hair and violently drug her out of the room. "No please!" Hermione started to scream at the man.

He slammed her on the floor and gave her a glare that could kill, "Consider yourself lucky girl! I wish I could see blood trickle down that pretty little face of yours." With that he picked her up again and threw her in what she suspected to be the cellar.

...

Hermione had no idea how long she'd been down there, she distracted herself by keeping herself in her happy place. She pretended she was just dreaming, and all of it wasn't real. She kept her eyes shut, as she thought of what her, Harry, and Ron would do when they reached the burrow. She thought of all the fun she'd have at the wedding. But reality came crashing down on her when she heard a 'click' as the cellar door opened. She heard shoes walking on the hard ground, as they made their way over to where she was leaning up against the cold stone wall.

"Open your eyes girl!" She heard a male voice say. Hermione closed her eyes tighter thinking that if she tried hard enough it would all go away. But unlike Hermione she was wrong; the man grabbed her by her wrists, and made her stand up. "Open your damn eyes!" She just shook her head. She heard the man growl, "Fine. Don't open them." The man said roughly as he tugged her through the door and up the stairs to the drawing room.

Even though her eyes were shut, she could tell that the room she was in was a bit brighter than the cellar. She heard people whispering, as the man pushed her into the room further.

A woman was the first to break the silence that was floating around the room, "Lucius go get Draco, we need to be certain if this is the mud-blood he was talking about."

She heard Lucius walk out of the room, and close a door behind him. After a few moments of silence while everyone waited for Draco to arrive, Hermione gained some of her bravery and slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't surprised to see Bellatrix standing next to Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione glanced further left and saw two males dressed in black were staring at her with hungry eyes. Hermione took a deep breath and looked to the right of the room, no one was in that area at the time, all it held was a black leather chair.

She didn't dare try to look at who was holding her, afraid he would see her looking at him, which would probably anger him more.

'Swoosh' air blew in as the door opened reveling Lucius, shortly followed by his son Draco. Before they could even reach the middle of the room one of the men dressed in black spoke, "Well boy is it the girl?" Draco took one look at the man, and then slowly turned his head towards Hermione.

He eyed her up and down then said, "Yeah. It's her."

"Brilliant!" Bellatrix screeched. As she clasped her hands together, most likely thinking of ways to torture her. "We should most defiantly tell the dark lord." She glanced around the room, "I'll call him." She offered (well it was more of an I'll do it and no one else can.) She touched her index finger to the dark mark.

Shortly after Voldemort came into view. Hermione tried her best not to close her eyes but was finding it extremely difficult at the time, but still managed.

Voldemort almost actually smiled at the sight he was consuming with his eyes, "Hermione Granger, Mud-blood, friend of harry potter." Everyone stayed quiet. "Since when have you decided o grace us with your presence?"

"My-my lord she didn't do it by will-"

"I KNOW!" Voldemort yelled at the man that interrupted him, but didn't let his eyes leave Hermione. "Now, what shall we do with you?" Voldemort looked around the room and stopped on Draco, "Draco, have any suggestions?"

Draco looked startled that he had singled him out; Draco looked up at his father for help but saw that Lucius was staring straight ahead. "N-no." Draco answered.

Voldemort frowned, "How disappointing, well I know. I think it would be fun to keep her around, well at least until Potter comes to save her. It would be the perfect trap." He looked at Draco again. "Don't you agree Draco?"

"Yeah." Draco lied.

Hermione tried to keep her eyes away from Voldemort. "Excellent, now what shall we do with her in the mean time? Any ideas?" He looked around the room again, "What would you like to do?" He asked Hermione, "what would like your filthy self to do in the mean time while we wait for your little friend?"

She shuddered under his gaze, but refused to answer him.

"What a pity, you have no words to grace us with? What a shame." He turned to Draco half smiling, "Draco what do you want her to do?"

Before Draco could answer Narcissa interrupted, "Why not have her run errands around here?"

Voldemort locked eyes with Narcissa, "What an idea, but how do we know she won't try to run away?"

Bellatrix swirled into the conversation, "She won't if she knows what's good for her." Bellatrix smiled evilly at Hermione as she said this.

"Yes, yes" Voldemort said, "And if she gets out of line, don't hold back on punishing her."

"With pleasure my lord!" Bellatrix said happily.

"Now, where shall she sleep?" Voldemort asked, "Lucius I bet you have an idea."

Lucius jumped a bit, but covered it up well, "My lord, why don't we keep the girl in the cellar."

Voldemort chuckled, "My Lucius, I doubt she would like that." Lucius dropped his head down and stared at the floor. "How about we keep her in one of the guest rooms, perhaps the one next to Draco's." He turned to Draco, "But If she gets out of line, Draco you will punish her."

Lucius cleared his throat,"My lord I do not agree, I highly suggest we keep her in the cellar."

Draco nodded his head, but kept his eyes anywhere but on Voldemort. "Well boy, go show her the room she will be staying." Draco stayed planted to his spot. Voldemort frowned,"Do you not know were the cellar it?" Voldemort sneered.

Lucius looked down at his boy, "Draco, go now." He whispered.

Draco Slowly started moving over to the door with Dolohov the man holding Hermione, and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2:Visting

Chapter Two:

Hermione scrubbed various floors, not small ones either. She was about fed up with Narcissa's protestant lectures on how elf's with no legs could do better. She slammed the sponge back in the Grey bucket that held dirty brown soapy water and looked up at the older women. Narcissa curled back in disgust as the water in the bucket swished out from the impact of the sponge. "What do you think you're doing, you're just making more work for yourself do you know that!" She yelled at Hermione who sat on the wet floor, soaking her more than necessary dirty jeans she wore from the other night. Hermione just looked up at the women blank faced not wanting to anger the women anymore than she already was. Narcissa stomped her foot down, "How dare you look at me, you should feel proud you got to be in the same room as me." She stopped her rant and looked around at the floor, then looked back at Hermione, "Clean the rest of this floor then go down to the dungeons and wait till I need you again."

Hermione sighed and grabbed the sponge rang it out once, and slapped it down on the already shining floor. Hermione could tell the floor was already sparkling clean but didn't have the griffendor braveness to tell off the older women.

Once she finished scrubbing the floor till even the cracks in the floor were shining, she headed down the barley lit halls down to the dungeons. She passed several portraits that didn't move and couldn't help but feel sick as she reached the stone steps leading down to her "new room." She reached the bars that would be barricading her in. She took a deep breath and pushed open the bars and walked in. Her eyes had to adjust to the darkness before she could move any further in unless she felt like tripping and landing on the concrete ground that she was "oh so very lucky" to lay on.

Not long after Hermione finally got settled in, she heard light heels clicking down the stairs. Hermione tried to see who reached the bars, but couldn't make out who was now standing on the other side of the bars. She heard the 'click' of the lock unhitching and the figure slowly waltz in.

Hermione thought if she could some way to past the person in between the door and her, she could make a run for it. But there was one fault in her plan, she had no clue what was waiting outside the bars that kept her locked in the dungeons.

She decided against her plan as the figure turned more into the light while stepping more into the dungeons, reveling a not so very happy Narcissa. Hermione gulped as she looked at the blonde women standing before her. "Well, it appears Lucius needs to 'talk' with you." She said with sarcasm as she stalked over to Hermione and tugged up on her hair lifting her to her feet.

"Now can you walk on your own or do I have to tug you all the way up the stairs?" Hermione scuffed at the woman's remark and tugged her head away from Narcissa grasp.

"I can walk on my own, thank you." Hermione said confidently as she strode past the disgusted looking women. Hermione reached the bars and stopped short, realizing the women did not follow. "You coming." Hermione half asked half snapped at the blonde who was staring blanking at the ceiling.

Narcissa smirked at the girl and began walking towards her,"I'd watch your attitude some people won't take it as much as i do." Narcissa said threateningly as she graced passed Hermione and up the stairs.

Hermione just held her tongue and followed the women up the stone stairs. When they reached the door leading out of the cold dungeons, Narcissa took a deep breath and creaked open the heavy door. light immediately hit Hermione and it took her a few moments to be able to see again. She looked around the room. Their were five people standing by a grand fireplace that was lit, Hermione noted that they were all most likely death eaters hence the fact that she heard a rumor that they hung out at the Malfoy manor.

The figures by the fire place all wore black cloaks that went down to her ankles. Hermione couldn't see their faces since they were all talking silently facing the fire place.

They all looked up as the two ventured more into the room, Hermione could have sworn she saw one hooded man smile as she hurriedly followed Narcissa out through the hall way to their right. She saw Narcissa nod towards the people and then continued to lead Hermione through the manor.

Hermione didn't know how many halls they ventured through and how many doors they went through, but soon enough Narcissa stopped at a large wooden door that had a big 'L' engraved on the door frame. Hermione felt nervous as Narcissa place her small hand on the golden door knob, and knocked three times on the center of the door.

"Enter." A load confident voice said from inside. Hermione held her breath as the door slide open reviling a big room that held little light which came from small candles that hung on the walls. The light from the flames glowed through out the room reveling expensive leather couches that were placed all around the walls of the room. By the far wall was a dark wooden desk, that held stacks of papers. Hermione glance all around the room then locked eyes with the man she feared most at the moment. Lucius was standing by one of the sofas he stood proud underneath his self portrait that was five sizes to big then it should have been. Hermione almost laughed as she remember having a conversation with Harry on the subject that the Malfoy manor most likely had thousands of painting of Lucius scattered around the walls.

Hermione quickly lost the thought as she saw him staring at her with much hatred. "Mind telling me what was so amusing that you had to smile in my presence?" He said as she sneered at the poor witch.

Hermione stood glued to her spot. Narcissa was still standing slightly to her right, and smirked at the witch that was obviously cursing herself. Narcissa looked up at Lucius and curtsied, while he bowed his head a little, then the blonde women escorted herself out of the room.

Hermione stayed silent as Lucius took a seat on his black leather couch and made himself comfortable. Hermione started playing with the hem of her shirt, one of her nervous habits shes' had since she was very little.

He cleared his throat signaling he was about to begin speaking.

A/N: Well how is it so far? I'm liking it alot better than the last version :) I hope you guys like it better also. Next chapter I'll have Draco make an appearance, since he wasn't in this chapter. Also The next chapter will be longer, I promise :) You can expect the next chapter to be up sometime this week, maybe in two days? I'm not sure, I have this whole week off so I have tons of time to wirte. Well bye :D


	3. Chapter 3:Savior Or Foe

A/N: Theres little Draco in this chapter, like the other ones.. Well the secound one didnt even mention him XD But anyways heres the thrid chapter

Chapter Three: Savior_ Or Foe?_

Lucius cleared his throat signaling he was about to began speaking,", The boy who never freaking dies best friend." He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees,"welcome to my humble home." A wide smirk spread across his face,"Although I don't think your very welcome." He slightly paused and took a slow breath,"But I know what we can do to keep you entertained why you stay here."  
>He slowly got off the couch and slide his fingers across the wall as he walked slightly towards her,and stopped once he was five feet from her."You will be our servant, or slave." He looked her up and down,"You can call yourself whatever you please,but remember this whenever you are summoned I expect you to be there forty-five seconds after you are called." He crossed his arms,"You can not turn down any request that is given to you."<br>Hermione was to starting to boil with anger, as he went on discussing how things would work. She began imagining punching him straight in the face, since she didn't have her wand she would have to handle things the muggle way. Her favorite way.  
>"Are you listening to me?" He yelled all a sudden, making Hermione slightly wince.<br>She scuffed at his tone,"No, I'm just standing here watching your mouth move." Hermione's sarcastic voice snapped at him. Right after the words floated around the room and reached Lucius's ears she regretted them.  
>He started at her with disgusted, if looks could kill she was sure she'd drop dead right there. He sighed, and flipped his blonde hair over his shoulder and chuckled, making a shiver go up Hermiones spine.<br>"your feisty, too bad that's not going to last for too long." He threatened. Hermione began glaring at him trying to burn a hole through hi forehead. Lucius smirked,and pulled out his wand aiming at Hermiones chest his smile grew,"_Crucio_!" He boomed sending Hermione to the floor screaming out in pain.  
>Just as quickly as the pain come, it went. Surprising Hermione, she suspected it would last way longer considering all the things she heard about the man standing before her. Didn't he feed off of other people agony? Why did he stop she thought.<br>He just stared at her in disgust,"Get off my floor." He said coldly. He looked pasted her and at the door,"Dolohov! Take her away."He yelled at the door.  
>Not a moment later the doors flew open making air rush in and made Hermione shiver. Dolohov came storming in and ripped her off the carpeted floor. Hermione cried out in pain as same of her hair ripped out of her head as he drug he out of the room by her hair.<br>She was thrown back into the cellar, she screamed as she fell on her arm,bending her wrist the wrong way. She could hear a crunching noise as she laid there trying to hold in her tears of pain. Her wrist was broken she was certain of it.  
>She didn't how long she had slept, but she was awoken by the sound of shoes hitting the ground close by. She cracked open her swollen eyes to see who her visitor was.<br>She could faintly see a blonde head of hair making its way slowly over. "Lumos." She heard him whisper, his wand lit up with light. She just laid there afraid of what he might do.  
>He knelled down next to her, and started mumbling healing spells. Hermione was beyond confused,"M-Malfoy?" She asked.<br>He jumped back at the sound of her voice echoing through the cellar, he scuffed at her,"Shut up." He viciously said as he pulled a flask out of his pocket. "Drink this." He demanded.  
>Hermione stared at him wide eyed,"N-no."<br>Malfoy threw the flask at her, managing to hit her with it in the shoulder,"Fine don't." He got up to his feet and began walking away obviously pissed.  
>"What is it?" Hermione asked as she grabbed the flask off the ground and looking at the contents.<br>Malfoy stopped in his tracks and whipped around,"Wouldn't you like to know." He said coldly, and then continued to storm out of the room leaving Hermione staring at the flask.  
>She took off the cap and smelled it, she couldn't detect any scent. 'Weird' she thought. She thought long and hard on weather or not she should drink it. After an hour she decided she'd pocket it.<p>

The next morning she was rudely awoken by a shrieking Bellatrix,"Get up you filthy scum!" Hermione unwillingly opened her eyes only to find Bellatrix towering above her. "So your not going to get up?" Bellatrix taunted. Hermione just smiled at the crazed witch, Bellatrix smiled evilly back. Before she could react Bellatrix's face went serious and her pointed shoe came hurdling into her slim side.  
>Tears started to form in her eyes and Bellatrix began brutally trowing her about. Hermione was punch square in the face making her scream out in pain. "Oh.." Bellatrix sang out tauntingly.<br>It happened all to fast Bellatrix whipped out her wand pointed it down at the defenseless girl and tortured her till mere hours into the afternoon. Bellatrix grew tired and was satisfied as Hermione passed out in front of her.  
>Bellatrix laughed evilly as she exited the room leaving Hermione bleeding on the stone floor.<br>Hermione awoke she wasn't sure what time of the day it was anymore. She tried to sit up but winced in pain when she did so. She just laid there instead, feeling weaker than ever. She didn't know how much blood she lost, but she could swear she felt lighter.  
>The cellar doors creaked open, Hermiones eyes widened in fear. 'no not again.' She thought as a figure emerged out of the darkness. She felt relieved when she noticed a blonde head of hair making its way over.<br>'thank god.' She thought as Malfoy began healing her. "T-th-thanks." She choked out.  
>"Don't thank me." He said with no emotion, as he continued to heal her wounds. "They need you to stay alive, that way Potter will come."<br>Hermione wanted to cry even more than before, she thought just maybe their was one good heart in his place but only to find out he was told to keep her alive. Hermione stayed silent or the rest of the time he was in the cellar. He soon was done, and left without saying a word.  
>The rest of week went by the same way, Bellatrix would come and torture her, sometimes even Dolpv would come and take a swing at her. Malfoy would come in and heal her hours later to make sure she would stay alive.<br>Until one day his visit lasted longer, Hermione wondered why he stayed there after he finished healing her. But remained silent instead of asking him questions. He sat at the other end of the cellar silently staring at the ceiling.

A/N: Sorry its alittle short :) The next one will be longer.. I think I said that this chapter would be longer.. Well I lied :/ I was really busy these past few days so I didnt type as much as I should have.. But now I promise that the next chapter will be longer.. Here hold out your pinky finger, "I pinky promise you." :D


	4. Chapter 4:Plan In Action

Chapter Four: Plan in action

Malfoy was staring at the ceiling after awhile he switched his positions so he was sitting with his arms behind his back holding him up, and his legs straight out in front of him instead of sitting crisscross. Hermione was staring at him wondering what he was up to. He must have sensed she was staring up him cause suddenly his head snapped towards her.

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat, Malfoy scuffed at her,"I thought you would have fallen asleep by now.." He said dully. 

Hermione let the breath out slowly,"I-I just woke up." 

Malfoy sneered,"Don't lie to me, I could feel your eyes on me the whole time." He said with a little more emotion, or maybe it just felt that way because his voice was loader.

Hermione was at a loss for words, plus she didn't want to have a heart to heart conversation with one of her captors anyways, so she just slowly backed into the nearest corner and made herself comfy. Well as comfy as you can get on stone floor. 

Malfoy stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes and made his way over to the bars."Malfoy?" Hermione's soft voice echoed around the room making him pause once his hand reached the key hole.

He stayed still for a moment and took a breath to calm himself,"What?" He asked. 

"I haven't eaten today yet.. And if I'm correct it's close to sun down." She stated as she eyed Malfoy for his reaction.

"Shit." He mumbled as he whipped around, "You know you never change do you?"

Hermione coughed, "What?" She managed to choked out. 

He pointed at her sternly,"You! You never change, you act as if you know everything, well did you know this?" Malfoy began yelling, "Once Potter comes, you know the boy who never FUCKING dies they'll kill you!"

She looked down at the ground, "I figured..." Hermione mumbled hoping Malfoy wouldn't hear. She looked back up at him and noticed his glare was must more murderous than before.

"This is EXACTLY what I was talking about, You just seem to know everything!" He took a deep breath to calm himself once more.

"You could help me get out of here." Hermione said hopefully, she saw Malfoy sliver slightly and began talking faster trying to convince him, "I mean if you let me go, Harry, Ron and I could defeat 'you know who'. And everything will be like it was." Hermioine knew nothing could never be as it once was, but she was willing to say anything at this point to try and escape.

"You it's pretty funny they say your smart." A smirk spread across his face, "But your so stupid, They'd kill me if I let you go, and if you ever were dumb enough to get caught again.. Let me just say it'd be much worse than how it is now..." He ran his hand through his hair, "Granger did you know they're going after Loony Lovegood.."

"Don't call her that!" Hermione snapped at the blond.

"Your not listening, their planning on taking Looney here and locking her up because of the things her father says in the quibbler.. They tried warning him.." Malfoy continued on.

Remorse rushed through Hermione, the Lovegoods didn't even know what was going on. All the things that were most likely said about their small family behind their backs. She looked down at her hands, "Harry won't let that happen.."

Malfoy laughed coldly, "Granger, Harry didn't stop you from being captured why would he stop Lovegood from?"

"I don't know." She said softy.

"That's what I thought." His smirk was even more wider when he left the cellar, and descended up the stone steps.

Hermione began laying down to try and get some rest so she would be ready for one of Bellatrix's visits tomorrow.

Back at the burrow:

Harry and the weasley's were sitting at the long wooden table, with some members of the order. Lupin was the first to speak of Hermione capture in the last few days, "As you all may know Hermione is most likely being held at the Malfoy manor." 

Ron coughed loudly signaling he was going to interrupt, "We don't know that for sure, she could be safe somewhere..."

Kingsley eyed the boy, "And where would that safe place be Ron?"

"Here, with all of us." He motioned at everyone with his right hand.

Lupin sighed, "But she isn't, now we mustn't think the worst-"

"She's not dead!" Ron's voice boomed through out the small dinning room.

Harry put a reassuring hand on Ron's shoulder, "Don't worry she most likely isn't dead.."

Lupin moved some of his strays hairs to the side, he had small dark circles under his eyes from stress, "They need her for information, they won't kill her. Not until they have Harry."

Tonks shifted in her seat next to Lupin,"I think we should find out if Hermione is safe or not, before we act on anything." Tonks said joining in on the conversation. 

Lupin looked at her and smiled then looked back at Ron and Harry,"We need to devise a plan, some way we need to find out if Hermione is alive and in somewhat "good" condition."

Mrs. Weasley thought it was her turn to put her thoughts on the table,"What if that's what they want, for us to come and rescue her?" 

Ron slammed his fist on the table, "Who cares we NEED her here, Harry and I wouldn't last three days without her."

Lupin pondered this for a moment and stroked his chin, "Maybe so, but is it worth losing more lives then we already have going in and saving Hermione." Ron stood up and knocked over his chair, he opened his mouth to begin speaking but Lupin held up his hand. "Hold on let me finish, we don't even know if she is alive still." Ron picked back up his chair after having Mrs. Weasley glare at him and sat down. "But I think that if we can come up with a good enough plan we could possibly get her back.. If she is alive."

Harry nodded his head at this, "We have to make sure she is alive first before we send any of us in, so how are we going to find out if she's alive."

Lupin fixed his coat then his eyes widened,"Fred do you still have extendable ears?" 

Fred shot up from his chair at the sound of his name causing George to laugh,"Yeah, we do right?" 

"Yeah we do." George laughed, "Why do you need one? Wanna listen in on mine and Freddy's conversations?" 

"No, I heard that the Lovegoods are being targeted we could sick one of those extendable ears on Lovegoods daughter. And send her down to diagon alley..." 

"You mean to say you'd risk Luna's life!" Harry shouted causing everyone to jump slightly then stare at the raging boy. 

"If we have to do it then yes. I believe so." Lupin replied calmly. He looked over at Kingsley, "How fast do you think we could get someone over to the Lovegoods place?" 

"With them knowing, we could owl them and tell them we are coming." Kingsley said as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Sounds good, we should get right on that." Lupin said as Kingsley began exiting the room. 

"I don't think this is a good idea." Harry said as he slowly got out of his chair. 

Ron got up also, "I agree Harry, but we have to find out if Hermione's still alive."

Back at Malfoy Manor: 

The Malfoys and Bellatrix all sat at the dark long table in the center of the dark room. They were all eating in silence as the time ticked by. Bellatrix sighed and put down her fork, "Draco dearly." She said with a slight mocking tone, "What were you doing down in the cellar for that long?"

Draco would have choked on his piece of bread if he wasn't use to being randomly put on the spot, "I was healing her." He said mono-toned. 

Bellatrix squinted her eyes and wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Why would you even want to help that dirty little mud-blood. She's going to die anyways. Why not just take her out of her pitiful life." 

"The dark lord wants her alive, I just healed her enough to make sure she'd be able to breath and not bleed out." Draco said as he stared the black haired women in the eyes. 

Bellatrix picked back up her fork an d twirled it with her fingers, "I understand we're keeping her alive so we can use her to get Potter, but I doubt Potter would know if we killed her." She looked at her fork she was twirling and smiled, "He'd still come and try to rescue her, at least from what I hear in papers their pretty close. So I don't think he'd give up on her easliy."

"Correct, but I've know him for six years and he wouldn't go running in here without some sort of plan, or stragey to make sure everyone that comes with him gets out alive. In other words Potter is going to wait till they come up with a full proof plan." Draco simply stated as he watched the evil witch play with her fork. 

"Hmm." She put her fork down then looked at Draco, "Then we just have to make sure none of them get out alive."


	5. Chapter 5:To escape Or not To escape

Chapter five:To escape Or not To escape:

Hermione sat in her 'personal' corner as two dark masked figures made their way down the stone steps. The two were competently silent other than their leather shoes hitting the hard ground beneath them. Hermione shifted uncomfortably as the cellar door clicked open, reliving the two men carrying an unconscious Luna Lovegood. Hermione was only half surprised to see the girl dangling from the men's arms. Malfoy had told her they were after Luna. It still made her heart ache though seeing Luna limp in the arms of the enemy. 

The mask man carrying Luna's legs made the first move to drop her by letting his hands slip from under her, making her lower half of her body fall downward. The other one followed quickly after by lowering her to the ground and dropping her when she was an inch away from the cold floor.  
>the two men exited soon after but not before they looked over at Hermione and made rude remarks on how dirty she looked. The one masked man that was carrying Luna's legs said, "Dirty on the outside as well as in." <p>

Hermione scuffed quietly to herself as the men's foot steps faded away. She looked over at Luna and sighed. How were they going to get out of here she thought as she leaned her head against the wall.

Back at the burrow:  
>Everyone was sitting quietly waiting for some noise to come from the ear sitting on the old wooden table they all surrounded. Their plan had been successful so far, the Lovegoods had complied after a lot of persuading. Luna had put the ear on a necklace and tucked it under her shirt. <p>

After Kingsley and Remus watched Luna go to diagonally they had come back to the burrow telling everyone that the plan was now in action. Now they all sat waiting. 

Ron was on the verge of breaking something if he didn't hear a noise soon. While Harry who was seated right beside him was staring at Ginny who was staring longingly at the ear. 

All that could be heard in the room was everyone's breathing. "Luna?" Could be faintly heard through out the room. Everyone froze. 

Ron arched his back, "Was that Hermione?" He whispered. Everyone stayed quiet watching the ear intently, ignoring Ron's' question.

Back at the Malfoy Manor: 

Hermione started inching her way over to the unconscious Luna, "Luna?" She whispered. She lightly tapped the girl on the shoulder. "Please wake up." She whispered next to her ear. 

Luna's eyes started to twitch making Hermione smile, "Can you hear me?" Hermione asked excited to have company, that wasn't out to kill her. 

Luna slowly opened her eyes and stared at a slightly burly Hermione above her. "Hermione?" Luna whispered. 

"Ya it's me." Hermione said on the verge of tears. 

Luna's eyes widened as realization hit her. 'CLICK' the cellar door swung open. Hermione and Luna froze they had not heard anyone's footsteps coming down the steps. 

A blonde head come waltzing into the room with a blank expression. He saw the two next to each-other and smirked. "Well isn't this toughing?" Hermione scuffed, making Malfoys smirk widen, "What are you scuffing at?" He asked as he walked closer to the two. 

Luna turned her head away from Malfoy and Hermione as if she was waiting for something to appear in the empty part of the cellar she was peering at. Luna smiled. 

Malfoy looked at Luna and could faintly see a smiling growing on the side of her face, "What you are smiling at?" He asked in disgust. Luna remained silent and stared at the wall. 

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but then quickly closed it as she saw a black figure slide into the room and hide in the shadows behind Malfoy. Hermione turned to Luna who was looking at the figure now. 

"What are you two doing?" Malfoy asked as the two girls had a silent conversation. 

"Malfoy" The figure said making Malfoy freeze. Malfoy slowly turned towards the figure and drew his wand out. "Now no need to make a fuss, drop your wand son." 

"Who are you, show yourself." Malfoy said calmly not lowering his wand. 

"I'm here to help, now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." The figure stepped out of the shadows to revile Kingsley who had his wand pointed at Malfoy. "I don't want this to get ugly." 

Malfoy smirked, "Let me guess your here for Granger and the Loon right?" He lowered his wand arm slightly,"I can't let you take them." 

Hermione began helping Luna off the floor as the two men pointed their wands at each other. "If you know whats good for you." Kingsley began as he stepped toward Malfoy slightly, making Malfoy point his wand more sternly at him. "You'll let me take them without getting in the way." 

"I can't." Malfoy said less confidently this time. 

"Yes you can." Kingsley said as he inched his way towards Hermione and Luna who were standing right to Malfoy. "I don't want to hurt you." 

"He'll kill me if I let you leave, don't you see!" Malfoy said now historical. 

'Come with us!" Hermione said not knowing the full cost of what she just said. 

Both Kingsley and Malfoy looked at her shocked, Malfoy was the first to recover, "Ya sure and become a prisoner by you people, no way!" He said disgusted. 

"You said he'll kill you if we get away, and we are going to escape so its a lose lose situation for you." Hermione said grabbing Luna's arm and dragging her over to Kingsley who was mere inches way. 

Malfoy looked back at Kingsley, "How did you get in here anyways my home is protected you know!" 

Kingsley smiled, "There's always a loop hole, you just have to be smart enough to find it." 

Malfoy looked more horrified by the second, "How many people came with you?" He asked now

lowering his wand. 

"Remus is keeping a look out up stairs and Tonks is outside." Kingsley said mono-toned. 

"You stand no chance." Malfoy said his wand now at his side. 

"We are well aware that we are out numbered." Kingsley stated, as he motioned for Hermione and Luna to follow him. Malfoy sighed as he watched the three leave. 

Luna looked back towards Malfoy,"you sure you don't want to come?" She said dreamy. Malfoy eyed the girl cautiously. 

Hermione sighed, "Would you rather die here, or come with us?" 

Kingsley was about to appose, but Hermione gave him a glare wanting to hear Malfoys' answer. Malfoy maintained a blank face as he walked up to the three and motioned for them to continue to go. 

Luna smiled at Malfoy, "I always knew you'd come." She said as they quickly walked up the stairs.  
>Kingsley stopped and turned towards Malfoy sharply, "Malfoy where's the quickest way outside?" <p>

"This way." He answered as he began walking down a long darkened hall way. 

Hermione grabbed onto Luna tighter, "i swear Malfoy if this is a trap." 

"Shh!" Malfoy said sharply as he rounded a corner and opened a door reveling the daylight from outside. Hermione couldn't believe how good the sun looked, it never looked so beautiful in her entire life. "This is a way out through the side, we can reach the front the gate from here." He went out the door shortly followed by the other three.

Back at the burrow: 

Ron and Harry were seated in the front room waiting anxiously or Hermione, Luna, Remus,Tonks and Kingsley to come through the door. Ron was taping his foot impatiently on the floor, while Harry stayed silent and stared at the door. 

Harry wanted to go with them as did Ron. But Kingsley refused to let them tag along, and said it was too risky and that if the plan had failed there would be no hope left to win the war. So there the two sat waiting impatiently for them to come back.


	6. Chapter 6: Dealing

Chapter 6:  
>and<p>

Mrs. Weasley came into the room where Harry and Ron were seated. "Boys, don't just sit and wait go do sometime please." She said with a strict voice that only Mrs. Weasley could use in a caring manner.

The front door burst open showing none other than George and Fred,"They're back." They said together, "But you'll never guess who they brought with them." Fred said as George nodded this head, smilingly evilly.

Ron looked at his brothers slightly bothered by George's smile"What are you two going on about?' Mrs. Weasley asked just as Kingsley and Lupin came through the door. Mrs. Weasley went mute as Hermione came into view with Tonks behind her. Unknown to her Malfoy was just outside. "Well its good to see you all are alright."

Kingsley held up his right hand singling Mrs. Weasley to not speak, or anyone for that matter.

"Hermione has something she would like to tell everyone."

Hermione took in a sharp breath and shot Kingsley a look, he gave her a look back, that said 'it was your brilliant idea.'

Hermione pulled a strand of her filthy hair behind her ear, "Well to start off if we would have left him there he would have been killed."

Ron jumped off the sofa,"Who's him?" He said anger burning through his eyes. Harry got off the sofa gradually and put his hand on Ron's shoulder, and looked at Hermione curiously.

Hermione let out a scared breath, "Well I'd rather just show you, just don't freak out." She looked over her shoulder to the open door,"You can come in now!" She yelled at the empty door way.

The two boys and Mrs. Weasley stopped breathing as Malfoy stepped through the doorway. Ron was the first burst, "What the bloody hell Hermione he's a death eater!" He screamed.

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled back, "You don't think I know about that!"

Ron gaped at her, and Harry cleared his throat, "Hermione, Ron has a point we can't have him here, he could have wanted you take him with you."

"Harry all we have to do is keep him locked in a room, he won't get any information." Hermione protested. Malfoy on the other hand remained silent as the three argued on, he looked around the room. He couldn't help but smirk as he remembered in this third year how him and Pansy would guess how awful their house looked on the inside. He had been right of course it looked far worse than the outside. "I'll take care of it." Hermione said confidently. He was brought back to the conversation wondering what they were discussing, other than the fact it was about him.

"Alright, take him to bill's old room." Mrs. Weasley said.

Kingsley reached to grab Malfoy's arm, but Malfoy yanked his arm away,"Don't touch me." He snapped quietly. Kingsley shot him a glare and whispered, "Watch it boy." He began leaving the room and Malfoy reluctantly followed.

Ron watched Malfoy leave with a furious glare then looked back at Hermione with the same expression still on his slightly more red face. "Hermione why?" He asked her with a sharp whisper, to angry to yell anymore.

Harry took in staggered breath of air, "Hermione this is really risky and I don't support this." He shook his head and left the room to help Mrs. Weasley prepare dinner.

Ron was still glaring at Hermione making the tension in the room thicken. "Ron we had no choice." She tried to plead with him.

"There's always a choice." He snapped back.

Hermione looked over at Kingsley and Remus who were standing next to Tonks watching the scene before them. She gave Kingsley a 'help me please' kind of look. But he just shook his head and replied,"It was your idea." He simply stated as he motioned for the other people in the room besides Hermione and Ron to leave with him.

Ron took in a breath to clam himself, while Hermione nervously played with the hem of her tattered shirt. Ron sighed and looked Hermione up and down,"You should take a shower." He smiled weakly up at her, "I'm glad your alive."

Hermione smiled back at him with more effort than he gave out, "Thanks, and yes I think I will go and take a shower."  
>Ron and Hermione parted ways as he headed for the kitchen and she went to the bathroom.<p>

By the time dinner rolled around Hermione was all squeaky clean and in new clothes. They all sat down outside around a long dinning table, since their wasn't any room in the house for all of them to sit down and eat together. The only person who was not seated at the table was Draco Malfoy, he was locked in 'his' new room.

Harry and Ron were seated across from her, and already had their plates full of food. Tonks was the first to speak about the situation they had locked up in the burrow. "What are we going to do with him?' She asked and everyone knew what she meant by him.

Fred bumped his arm against George and began speaking, "I think we should get information out of him" George smiled at Fred and agreed, "Ya who knows what we could out of that git, we could torture it out of him."

Mrs. Weasley put down her fork, "Boys we are not torturing the lad."

The twins both slightly sunk in their chairs disappointed. While Ron and Harry held back their snickers.

Remus cleared his throat, "I do believe he could have valuable information if we could get him to answer some questions without torture."

George laughed, "Why don't we get Hermione to seduce him I bet than he'd tell her." He joked. And Fred laughed along with George just at the thought of it.

Kingsley eyes widened at the thought, "That plan may just be our only option if he won't tell us when we ask him." He looked down the table, most of the table had their mouths dropped, while Fred and George were having a laughing fit.

Ron jumped out of his seat, "No, no way in hell is she doing that!." He yelled.

Kinglsey sighed, "She may have to if we can't get answers from him, and she is the reason he is here."

Ron began heading inside but not before he threw his plate off the table making it slam onto the ground. Everyone was silent as the door slammed behind Ron.  
>Hermione was in a state of panic, could she do it if she had too?<p>

A:/N: Hmm wonder how that's going to turn out (insert evil laugh) ^_^


	7. Chapter 7: Have To Or Don't Have To

A/N:  
>Thank you so much Terra thee Terror, I loved your comment it made me laugh and smile :) I wasn't sure how the story was going so thank you for commenting.<br>Chapter 7: 

Hermione stared at the table full of faces she has come to know so well. She was in panic mode, what if Malfoy wouldn't give them answers? He had too, right? They could get him to talk without using torture. But what if he didn't... She didn't want to have to think about it. 

Everyone was silent, waiting for Hermione to object to their new idea. But all they were hearing were her staggered breaths. Ginny watched as Hermione's eyes would widen then she would squint, if they all hadn't known better they'd think she'd gone mental. "Hermione?" Ginny's' voice broke the silence that hovered above everyone's heads, "You ok?" She asked truly concerned for her friends well being. 

The witch stayed quiet as if lost in another world. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair waiting for Hermione to respond to Ginny's question. Hermione was now staring at her unfinished meal in front of her; still lost in thought. Harry turned towards Ginny awkwardly,"I think we lost her." He said trying to brighten the mood with humor. 

Fred shoot his head,"You should really leave the joking to us." George nodded his head in agreement and said, "Ya you really should, it doesn't suit you." 

Harry crossed his arms,"Sorry for trying to lighting the mood a bit." He mumbled. 

George held up a hand to his ear,"What was that?" 

Fred did the same,"Ya I didn't quite catch that."

Hermione picked up her fork and began eating, everyone went mute as they watched the witch cut into her cold potatoes . She looked up feeling everyone's eyes on her,"Whats everyone looking at?" She asked as she brought a fork full of potatoes into her mouth. 

"Are you ok?" Harry asked with a uncertain look across his face. 

Hermione shrugged,"Why wouldn't I be?" Everyone's mouths dropped, "I mean I did bring him here, so it's my fault." She put her fork back down on the table and folded her hands on her lab,she wouldn't let them see how bothered she was by this. "If anyone should get information out of him it should be me." 

Hermione looked around the table and noticed something was off. Someone was missing. She looked over everyone's face and couldn't place who was missing. Well besides Ron who stormed off. Then she remember. She jumped out of her chair causing Molly to jump with fright. "Remus, Kingsley, where's Luna?" 

Remus beat Kingsley to respond to Hermiones' question,"She's in the house safe, don't fret." 

"Why isn't she eating with us?" She asked as she sat back down and began to eat again, not wanting anymore of her food to get cold. 

"She was tired so I told her to rest. We will bring her some food later." Remus replied as he watched Hermione eat along with the other people sitting at the table. 

Molly got out of her chair, and nicely pushed it back in, "Well I'm going to go clean up the house a bit, anyone care to help?" 

Fred and George looked at her and shook their heads. Arthur picked up his plate and his wife's,"I'll help." He said as the two went back inside. 

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly no one asked how Hermione was doing, and Ginny and Harry seemed to be getting over their awkward stage. But later on that night was when they were to question Malfoy. She was afraid he wouldn't tell them anything and they would have to bring her into the whole situation. Hermione began conquering up ideas on how to prolong 'seducing' Malfoy if she had too. 

Two hours later Hermione found herself seated with one of her favorite books, 'The history of Hogwarts.' She was sitting on the couch next to the fire with Ron and Harry on either side of her. The boys were freaking out on the outside about what was going on upstairs with Malfoy, while Hermione was freaking out on the inside. 

They must have used silencio on the room because she didn't hear any yelling. All that was to hear was the breathing of herself and the two boys sitting next to her. 

Not minutes later Lupin and Kingsley came down the stairs and into view. The trio all looked up and waited with wide eyes for the words they were either going to kill themselves for hearing or celebrate for hearing. 

Kingsley took a long breath in, "Well we have good news, and bad news." He paused for a minute, most likely for a dramatic effect, "well we got some names out of him, but he wouldn't tell us much. So The bad news is that we need Hermione." 

The room stayed silent for god knows how long as they all let the words sink in. 

"How long do I have until you need all I can get?" Hermione asked. 

"Well we know that Mr. Malfoy won't fall for you right away, so we are giving you two weeks to get him to trust you, and give us the information we need." 

"Two weeks?" Hermione gasped, "That's impossible." 

Ron and Harry were oddly quiet next to her and she didn't like it. Kingsley sighed, "If you need more time just let us know, but it would be nice if you could get it done as soon as possible." 

Hermione could feel herself begin to shake, but Harry quickly eased that away by gently rubbing her shoulder letting her know, he'd be there for her. Ron on the other hand was beginning to turn red out of frustration. 

Hermione slightly toughed his arm, and he flinched at her tough then relaxed. He looked up at her, they held each others gazes for a bit until Hermione broke away. 

She grabbed his hand, "Ron, it'll be ok." 

Ron frowned,"Just tell me if that git does anything that you don't like, even with words." 

Hermione smiled at his words and hugged him. 

Harry cleared his throat, "Still here, does the chosen one get any hugs?" He said with sarcasm. 

Hermione punched him playfully, "Come here." They all three were hugging now. 

"Well don't mind us, you know we are just standing here." Remus said jokingly making the trio brake apart and laugh. 

Molly came into the room,"Is everyone ok I hear laughing?" She said smiling. 

"Ya we are all fine." Harry said.

Day one Hermione thought as she got out of bed in the morning. Today was the first day she would go and talk to Malfoy. 

**A/N: Sooo how's the story so far? I'm curious to know.**


	8. Chapter 8: Can I Stay?

MisheardLyrics: You have some very interesting ideas, maybe I'll use them. But I also have a little plan up my sleeve so we'll just have to wait and see. Thank you for your review. 

Chapter 8:

Hermione stopped in the bathroom after she put on tight fitting jeans and one of her favorite sweaters, which just happened to be green. She took a look in the mirror and brushed her hair out a bit. Which only managed to make it frizzy, well more than it already was. So instead of wearing it down like she planed she put her hair up in a loose bun, with some strands hanging out. 

After checking to make sure she at least looked presentable she started towards where the room Malfoy was currently occupying. She hesitated once she reached his door then knocked three times, not too loud but not to quiet. 

She heard a mumbled and couldn't make out what was said, then footsteps making their way closer to the door rang through her ears. Soon the door opened reviling a tried looking blond. 

He rubbed his left eye,"Yes?" He asked sleep coating his voice, but it still had a bit of sting to it. 

"I was just wondering how you were?" She asked, as she stood there slightly awkward. 

He gave her a funny look, that Hermione took as a 'really!' kind of look, "That's all you wanted, I was sleeping thank you 'oh' so much." He said with sarcasm reeking in his voice. 

"Look" Hermione put her hand on the door frame slightly agitated,"I'm trying to be nice here, and make you feel welcome." She took her hand off the frame and placed it on her hip,"Now the least you can do is put a little effort into being nice, like I am. But obviously you can't because you don't have a nice bone in your body." Hermione stopped herself from ranting on more, remembering why she came here. "Sorry." She mumbled,"Can I come in?" She asked. 

Malfoy shook his head,"Not after that little blow up you don't, not saying I was going to let you in anyway." He smirked at her then slowly closed the door making sure she could she his smirk plastered on his face until the door was fully closed. 

Hermione however was not going to go out with out a fight. She waited till she heard him walk away from the door, then let herself in. Malfoy turned around abruptly,"Dammit." He cursed,"This is why I don't like not having my wand I can't lock the freaking door." 

Hermione stood there triumphantly,"Yes, well we can't trust you to have a wand in your possession." She said as she walked over to the bed that was located in the middle of the room. 

Malfoy growled,"Granger what do you think you're doing?" 

She plopped down and smiled,"Sitting." She then gave him her best seductive smile and patted the

spot vacant next to her,"Care to join me." She purred. 

Malfoy would have thought he was dreaming if it wasn't for the fact she had woke him up not minutes ago. "Granger I don't know if they gave you something or you bumped your head." He sat down on a chair that was placed in front of a wooden desk. "I think you should leave and go see a doctor. Or better yet take this little serenade and see how the Wesley handles it." He smirked at the thought,"I'm sure he'd love whatever this." He gestured towards her,"is. Now leave." 

Hermione sighed, maybe seducing him wasn't going to work after all. But he is male so he could give in if she pestered him long enough. But there is a slight, or huge chance this would blow up in her face, which would lead to no information. She sighed once more then frowned, she had one more idea. 

"Ron doesn't like me that way, he said that he'd rather kiss moaning myrtle then go out with me." She began to cry, which she found out she was fairly good at. 

Malfoy shifted uncomfortably in his chair, he was never good with crying girls. "Granger you really need to go, your getting your tears all over the covers." 

Hermione began to ball more,"Bu-but I don't want to go down stairs and see Ron's face again." She sat up with tears streaming down her face,"Please just let me stay here for a little bit." 

Malfoy shoot his head,"Here let me think, have you stay, and I would have to sleep in a soaked bed tonight, or you leave and I get some peace and quiet." He acted as if he was thinking it over,"No!." He said sternly, and pointed towards the door. 

Hermione slumped down onto the bed again and berried her head in the covers then mumbled into the slightly wet covers,"I can't go out there!" She cried. 

"Just go to your room and sulk." He said as if bored. 

She huffed into the covers,"My rooms by Ron's, Malfoy!" 

"Do I look like I own a map of this house Granger, how was I suppose to know that?" He started tapping his fingers on the cheap wood chair irritated. 

She sat back up and, wiped some of the tears off her face but missed a few. "Can I please just stay here?" She sniffed. 

Malfoy sighed, both him and Granger are stubborn,"Whatever stay." He said agitated not wanting to continue disagreeing anymore it was giving him a head ache. 

Hermiones eyes lite up,"Really?" She asked. 

"Don't make me change my mind." He warned. 

Hermione was surprised Malfoy let her stay, but it also gave her more time to get him to trust her.


End file.
